Only You
by LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks
Summary: What if Travis had been there when Wes stood up for him? Will Wes tell him how he feels? TravisxWes M/M Nothing extreme, just some fluff. Set during 1.04 "The Ex-Factor" Wes and Morgan's convo. MY FIRST STORY...so be gentle...No longer a one-shot! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hmm...if I owned Common Law, there would be so much TravisxWes that we all would explode! c: sooooo, no. I own nothing...

* * *

**Wes' POV:**

"You seem like a real grown-up with a lot of potential."

Honestly, who does this 'Morgan' guy think he is? 'Travis 2.0' my _ass_.In my opinion, this guy is nothing compared to Travis. Though I wouldn't say that to his face. His ego is big enough. At the moment, this Morgan guys is in my face telling me I _"need a new partner"_ and _"Travis is holding me back"_

Again.

Who the _hell_ does he think he is?

"Travis _does_ drive me nuts sometimes..." I said to him with a hint of a smile. "I mean , there are sometimes i'd like to take him where they won't find the body. You know what I mean?" In an instant, the smile on my face was replaced with a frown.

"But he's my partner. Only i'm allowed to talk about him like that. You dont know him: what he's done, or what he's capable of doing. So you should just shut the hell up. That's some professional advice for you." He immediately went silent.

Heh, serves you right asshole.

His eyes lingered behind me for a good five minutes before he rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Okay..." I mumbled to myself as I watched him walk away and returned to what I was doing. Well , that is until I felt a pair of eyes watching me. Should I look up? Was it some stalker-weirdo who was waiting for me to be alone so they can kidnap me?

...Okay, so i'm a bit paranoid, so what?

As soon as looked up, I was met with a happy looking Tavis wearing the brightest smile I have ever seen. I could swear his face was going to rip in half any second. While I was wondering how long he was standing there, he spoke up.

"Man, I _knew_ it!" He shouted with a smile.

"Travis, if you're talking about you starting the food fight, I'm pretty sure we all knew it." I said just to piss him off.

"Dammit Wes," Travis complained "you know that wasn't what I was talking about!"

Now he had that cute little pout on his face. God, I love those lips. No wonder he had so many women chasing after him. What I would give to just ki-

"...-es? Wes! Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh?" I snapped out of my daydream at the mention of my name.

"I said thank you."

_Woah._

Did he just say what I think he said? Isn't this the part of the dream where the flying monkeys come in?

Yeah, don't ask...

"Uhh...Travis, are you okay? You _do_ realize you just thanked me, right?" I said with so much suprise that he seemed a bit annoyed.

"Yes, Wes-"

"Hey, that rhymed."

"Will you just let me finish!?" Travis nearly shouted. I chuckled as that infamous pout of his came back. This was too much fun.

"What is it, Travis?" After a minute of silence, that bright smile that had appeared on his face moments ago was back.

"Well I heard what you said to that asshole a minute ago. You didn't have to stick up for me...but you did. And I appreciate it. So...thanks. I guess."

He ended that with his eyes on his shoes and a blush slowly rising to his cheeks. It was no where near the blush that flooded my suprised face.

"Ohh, you heard all that?"

"Yeah."

"Ehm. Well then...you're welcome?" It came out more as a question, but judging by the way he looked up at me, I knew he understood.

"So, do I really drive you nuts?" I laughed a little.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Heh, I guess not," he smiled a bit before sitting on the edge of my desk. "but is it the good kind, or the bad kind?"

That had me thinking. Of course when he drove me nuts, it was the bad kind. If his childish actions, constant rule breaking, and non-stop flirting with everything that breathes are anything to go by, then yes. It is the bad kind. But even though that is true, I can't help but love that about him...

Love.

_Love?_

Did I really love Travis?

I know we fight a lot and we might not get along all the time. We are total opposites and yet, I feel like we totally complete each other.

Oh God, am I really that cheesy?

I can see by the look on his face that he's waiting for an answer. That's exactly what i planned on giving him. Now or never, right?

"Well I guess its a little bit of both," I told him honestly. Here goes nothing. "but I guess that's just what I love about you."

Before letting my eyes roam everywhere else around the room, except for those sky blue eyes of his, I caught a quick glimpse of a smirk slowly rising to his lips.

"Do you have any idea how cute you look right now?" I looked up at him, getting lost in those amazing eyes of his. Did he really think I was cute? I don't think my face could get any redder than it already was. At least until he said this. "I guess that's just what I love about you."

With a wink and a smile, Travis began walking away. I was so stunned, I almost forgot to ask him a question that's been bugging me.

"Wait! Travis!" He stopped and turned to me.

"Yeah, Wes?"

Apparently, he didn't understand what I meant by those last words.

"Earlier you said 'I knew it.' What exactly were you talking about?" Yeah, i chickened out. I just couldn't tell him. _Yet._

"Ohh nothing," he said with a playful smile. "just that I knew you cared about me."

Your damn right I do.

But he didn't need to know that.

"Whatever Travis, I did that for me. Like I said, only I can talk about you like that." Obviously, he didn't buy it, but he did reply with...

"Yeah, only you."

Only me...I like that.

I guess I can always tell him how i feel some other time.

**_THE END... _**

**_OR IS IT...?_**

* * *

A/N: heyyyyyyyy! :D okay so I was up at 2:00am when I did this so I know its bad...veerrryyy bad. But I couldn't help myself ! So yeah, I hope it didn't make your eyes bleed and your nose cry...because I don't have nearly enough money to cover all of your medical bills...sorry. :c


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello people! Okay, so in all honesty, I didn't expect such positive feedback! It was amazing, so thank you soo much. (: To keep this short, because of the positive reviews, i've decided to make this a multi-chapter story. Not sure about a plot but I guess i'll just go with the floww~ lol so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? I do own Common Law ! :D Along with five dancing unicorns...okaaayyyy so thats a lie, but a girl could dream, right? "

* * *

Man, do we really have to do this?"

Travis asked in an obviously bored tone.

"Travis, you stand outside this door every week and ask that same question. Yes. We do have to do this. I hate it just as much as you do." I explained to him in an equally bored voice.

"Can't we like-"

"Ditch?" I cut him off knowing exactly what he was going to say. "As much as I would love to, I'd rather not have to deal with a pissed of captain."

He sighed. "C'mon Wes! He won't even-"

"Find out?" I cut him off again. "He will once Dr. Ryan calls wondering where we are."

"Okay, this whole finishing my sentences thing is pissing me off." He said crossing his arms and looking annoyed. However, I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Just go Travis, it will be over sooner than you think." I said with a smile. He smiled back for a second before walking through the door and into the empty therapy room. It had only been a day since my little revelation. I really did love Travis. Knowing this, made it very difficult to act normal around him. I'd say I was doing a pretty good job. "Great, we're early!" Travis sighed sarcastically. The chairs were already set up so Travis took his regular seat right across from Dr. Ryan's. I stood behind him letting my eyes settle on his slouched frame. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding up his head. I swear, this man could do anything and make it look cute. Hell, he could fart and it'd still be cute.

Okay, so that was kinda gross.

It was true though!

"You gonna stand there and look pretty the whole time," Travis said without looking up. "or do you plan on sitting down anytime soon?"

While trying to hold off the smile that was threatening to show on my face, I walked over and sat down.

Right next to him.

As soon as our thighs touched and I planned on moving away a bit, Travis looked up. At that moment I was completely frozen. I never noticed before, but Travis had the most amazing eyes. Well, amazing enough to basically paralyze me and prevent me from moving away.

"Travis." I whispered. He still heard me.

"Yeah?" He replied so quietly I thought I had imagined it.

We just sat there. Him staring into my eyes while mine shifted between his eyes and mouth. I would've kissed him right then and there if I wasn't so scared of rejection. It looked like he was about to say something but right when he opened his mouth, we heard voices.

"...but we'll talk more about that when we start."

Dr. Ryan. Damn.

We must have look pretty suspicious to Dr. Ryan, Dakota, and Peter , who just walked in. As they walked into the room Travis and I immediately separated, looking off into opposite directions, and sat a ridiculous amount apart.

"Hello boys, you're here early." Dr. Ryan said, looking at us with curiosity clearly showing on her features.

" 'Sup Dr. Ryan." Travis replied with a smile. "We were just...uhh.."

"Waiting!" I said a little louder than expected.

"Yeah, waiting..." Travis look at me with a thankful smile.

"For you." I added. When I finally look at her, she had her thinking face on.

You know, the one were she looks like she's staring right through you and into the deepest, darkest pit of your soul? Yeah, that one. Getting a little creeped out by the stare she was giving us, I looked down at my hands.

I had a feeling this would be a loonnggg session.

* * *

"Well since we are pretty much done with everything, would anybody want to share anything?"

Silence.

"...any progress?"

More silence.

"Anything at all?"

Rozelle raised her hand and began talking before she was called on.

"Can I just say something i'm pretty sure we were all thinking?"

"Uhmm, sure. Go right ahead." She looked between Travis and I before continuing. "Are you guys alright? You haven't even argued throughout this whole thing."

"We're perfectly fine." I snapped.

"Well-"

"Ohh, look at the time!" Travis interrupted. "Therapy is officially over so we'll just be heading out." Travis practically dragged me out by my arm as if the building was on fire. ...Not that I was complaining.

"Finally!" He shouted as soon as we got to my car still not letting go of my arm. Trying to ignore the butterflies I was getting from his touch, I simply nodded. At that moment, he must have realized he was still holding onto me because he immediately let go and walk around to his side of the car.

"Wes? Man, what'd I tell you about standin' there lookin' pretty? Lets gooooo, i'm starving!"

"Starving?" I snapped out of it suprised. "You ate before we got here! I swear, you have the appitite of an animal." He took off his jacket and threw it in the car before looking at me with his charming smile.

"Well a mans gotta eat right?" he laughed "c'mon babe, buy me dinner?"

Well when you call me that...

"Whatever Tavis, just get in the car." I said as I got into the car myself, trying to hide my smile.

"But im picking the place!"

"Really, Wes?" He said with a pout, as he joined me in the car. I laughed as he put on his seat belt and we drove off. Of course arguing about where to eat the whole time.

* * *

A/N: Annnnndddd theres chapter 2 ! :D I cant help but feel like Wes is a bit OOC...i dont know. Anywayyyyy , I hope you enjoyed it and please review ! (: ( not to be a review-whore , but i'd love to know what you think. c: ) so , see you next time !


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Two updates in one day!? Whhhaaattt!? :o Hahaa, I was THAT happy with the reviews. Sooo , let's do this !

Disclaimer: I own a phone, I own a coffee cup, I own myself and a lot of other things...Common Law NOT being one...

* * *

Oh God.

Oh my _freaking _God.

I'm really freaking out now! Why did I do this? It was obviously a bad idea...a very bad idea. It all started after I dropped Travis off last night.

***flashback* **

_"Thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow." _

_I nodded my head as he closed the door and walk up to his apartment. Once he was inside, I noticed he left his jacket. I sighed. _

_Typical Travis. _

_I grabbed the jacket, getting ready to open the car door when my nose nearly drowned in a wonderful smell. After a while, I realized it was his jacket giving off that amazing smell. My God, it should be illegal to smell this good. Trying to restrain myself from shoving my face into the jacket I held in my arms, I finally got out of the car, and walked up to his apartment. Once I reached his door I raised my arm but stopped mid-knock. How many times should I knock? _

_Once? No, he probably won't even hear it... _

_Five? He'll think I'm crazy! _

_Okay, okay two. Yeah that sounds good... But what if- ... _

_...am I really standing outside, contemplating how many times I should knock? What is wrong with me? I settled with three knocks and waited patiently for him to open the door. You could hear someone shuffling around and cursing to themselves until Travis opened the door. _

_In _nothing_ but a towel...I think I might die. _

_"Hey Wes, you need something?" _

_"Uhh, the...you umm..left your...uhh, the car! And-" after my failed attempt at talking, I roughly shoved the heavenly scented jacket into his arms, giving a quiet "here" while trying not to look at him. He was basically naked! _

_"Oh my jacket! Thanks man, I totally forgot about it. Hey," he suddenly stopped and began staring at my face. "are you okay? Your face is red as hell." _

_"I-" I cleared the husky tone from my throat. "I'm fine Travis." _

_"I don't think you are. Here, lemme see." He reached out his left hand a set it on my shoulder. His right hand settled on my forehead. And no hands were holding the towel. _

_...that, at the moment, was slowly slipping off over his hips. _

_Oh no. _

_I glared at the towel on his hips as if I was threatening it to move another inch. Suddenly, his hands were off of me and back to his towel. _

_Thank you, whoever is up there. _

_"-okay?" Obviously, he asked me a question. _

_"Yeah. I think I'll just go now. See you tomorrow!" Apparently 'yes' was the right answer because he smiled and was closing the door until he called out my name. _

_"Wait, Wes!" _

_"Yeah!?" I replied a little to loud. _

_"Thanks for the dinner. It's nothing compared to a home cooked meal, but I appreciate it." _

_The charming smile he threw at me had words flowing out of me before I got to think. "Well if you wanted a home cooked, all you had to do was ask! How about you come over tomorrow night?"_

***end flashback***

And so here I am wondering why the hell I did this to myself.

It was 7:39pm.

Six more minutes until Travis gets here.

I decided that, instead of cooking for him, he would help me. Well this should be fun!

I walked over to the couch and tried using the TV as a distraction. It obviously wasn't working because I was still thinking of Travis. Would tonight be a good time to tell him how feel? I don't want to scare him away, but I can't keep this to myself forever! I checked the time above the TV.

7:42pm

I had everything set up in the kitchen, I was dressed, and I had nothing else to do but wait.

...and wait.

Immediately as the clock struck 7:45pm, there was a knock at the door. Right on time. I waited a few seconds so that I didn't seem too eager. Though, in reality, I was nearly jumping for joy. In the inside, of course. As I opened the door, I was greeted by a smiling and amazing looking man leaning against the door frame.

"Hey." I said as I opened the wider so that he could come in.

"Hey, why don't I smell anything? Did you forget to turn the oven on?" He asked with a teasing smirk.

"Ha-Ha , very funny." I said to him sarcastically."No I did NOT forget to turn the oven on. We haven't even starting cooking yet."

The smirk was soon replaced by a look of confusion.

"We?" Now I was the one smirking.

"Yes Travis, 'We'. Did I stutter?"

"We as in me and you?"

"Is there another definition for we?" I asked in disbelief.

He groaned. "Fine. I guess there's no way of getting out of this so what are we gonna make?"

"Hmmm, how about this new spaghetti recipe I've always wanted to try?"

"You know this is gonna be a disaster, right?" He laughed as he followed me to the kitchen.

"Oh I know," I laughed with him. "but it will be totally worth it seeing you try to cook."

This would be very interesting.

* * *

A/N: Oooohhhh , what's gonna happen!? Who knows! I sure as hell don't. (x like I said, just goin' with the floww~ . Lol, hoped you like it! Lets see if I can finish this before school starts ! D:

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Common Law or anything else you recognize in here...do i look filthy rich to you?

* * *

"That was the best spaghetti _eveerrrr._"

"Mhmm."

I could barely even talk. We were full of spaghetti and lying on the couch watching TV. Well, not really watching since Travis kept flipping through the channels.

_"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea-"_ *****

_click!_

_"Mike here just told me he's a virgin-" *_

_click!_

_"Dont do what, Don? Go ahead. Go ahead and try to tell me what it is-" *_

_click!_

_"And I~ will always love you~!"_

After a while, Travis just clicked the TV off and turned to face me.

"What?" I asked him after two minutes of staring at me. He had this strange look on his face.

"Im having a huge craving for something sweet right now..."

"Well I don't really have anything, unless you want-"

"Yes!"

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Well what were you gonna say?"

I stood up, without a word, and walked into the kitchen. I started opening up cabinets and taking out some of the things I needed. I had an idea.

"_We_..." I turned around and pointed between Travis and I. "are gonna bake a cake."

"I thought I was done with the kitchen!"

I continued taking things out.

"Well you're not , so get your ass over here and help!"

* * *

"So what now?"

"Now you mix it all together." I stood next to Travis with a cookbook in my hands, reading him the directions. As much as I would want to do this myself so it would be perfect, it was fun watching him. The way he would get excited when he did something right, or the way he would pout when he did something wrong was...

Well for lack of a better word...

Adorable.

As he finished mixing it, he stuck two fingers into the mix and stuck it in his mouth. After letting a sound of pure bliss escape his mouth, he opened his eyes and smiled.

...Was it getting hot in here, or is it me?

"Ohh man~" he practically moaned. "Wes, you gotta taste this stuff!"

"No thanks, I think im good." I said awkwardly trying to tear my eyes away from the drop of mix on the corner of his mouth. Now, he had scooped some more of it on his fingers and held them up to my lips.

"C'mon, just a little taste?" He begged. As his fingers headed straight for my mouth, I turned my head just in time for him to smear it all over the left side of my face.

"!"

As soon as I turned my head to face him, he exploded with laughter. It was as if his laugh was contagious, because I was soon trying to hold in my laughter as I spoke my next words.

"You think this is funny, Travis?" He was laughing so hard, all he could do was nod his head like a brain-dead turkey. "Well then you'll find this hilarious."

_Splat!_

I grabbed a nearby spoon, dipped it into the mix, and sent it flying (and landing) perfectly onto Travis' face. His laughter immediately stopped as mine started. As he wipe his eyes, all he could do was look at me with complete surprise.

"You were totally right!" I laughed, "this _is_ funny!"

Suddenly, Travis' hands were all over my head. His fingers running through my hair. It was only when he started laughing again did I realize he had dumped chocolate cake mix into my hair like it was shampoo.

Oh _hell_ no.

_Not_ the hair.

This meant war.

In the blink of an eye, I was on the other side of the kitchen, (bowl in one hand and spoon in the other) flinging cake mix at Travis. Apparently, I had good aim because all of my attacks hit him square in the chest. Since I had laughed so hard, I hadn't noticed when Travis went into the refrigerator, took out some vanilla frosting, and launched it in my direction. While I dodged the first two, the third hit me right on my shoulder. From then on, everything was a blur of cake mix, frosting, and sprinkles. Once the last bit of mix was thrown, Travis gave up and put down his shield (frying pan).

"Okay, okay. You win!" He laughed as he sat down on the floor leaning against one of the cabinets.

"Not quite..." I said as I went to the refrigerator with one last idea in mind. When I got what I needed, I slowly walked towards him, with the item behind my back.

"What do you mean-" before he got to finish his sentence, I sprayed whipped cream into his open mouth and all over his face. Now I win. The looked of shock on his face was extremely priceless and hilarious. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I sat on the ground next to him, shaking with laughter. Eventually, we started looking around. We stared at the mess we made in the kitchen, and that started a whole new round of laughter. I hadn't laughed this much in a while. It felt nice.

"We should do this again." Travis smiled at me. "Then maybe, we could _actually_ make the cake!"

I laughed at his joke. "Sounds good to me."

"This was actually really fun Wes!" he said as he sat a little closer and nudged my arm. "Maybe you're not such a hard-ass after all."

I just laughed. This honestly was the most fun I've had in a while. We sat there in a comfortable silence for a little while until Travis looked at my face and started giggling.

"You should see yourself! You look ridiculous!"

"Ohh, shut up Travis!" I playfully snapped at him. "You look just as ridiculous."

I turned away from him in an attempt to hide my embarrassment. That's when he decided to reached out one of his hands, cupped my face, and made me face him.

"It's alright though," he said in a voice just above a whisper "I'd say chocolate and vanilla are just the right color for you."

I was blushing like mad at this point.

Taking a risk, I brought my hand up to where his was placed on my face, and held it there. I couldn't help the small smile that suddenly appeared on my face. Travis started to lean in little by little.

Was he gonna kiss me?

Once he was a few centimeters away he stop...

_'NOOO!'_

_'We were so close!'_

_"_Trav-" I stopped as soon as my lips accidentally brushed his. If I didn't stop now, I knew I wouldn't be able to.

As hard as it was for me, I pulled away about an inch and removed our hands from my face. It looked as if a flash of hurt shot across his face, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Although I removed our hands, I still held his hand as I brought it down to my lap.

"You know you're not going home until you help me clean up, right?" I laughed.

"Yeah, I kinda established that when I noticed the mess we made!" he laughed along with me. He then stood up , still holding my hand, grabbed by other had, and helped me up. As I tried to pull my hands away, he held on tighter and stepped closer to me. His face leaned closer and closer towards my lips.

Was he gonna try to kiss me again?

I thought he was until his lips went right past mine.

All of a sudden, I felt his tongue shoot out and licked some frosting off of my face.

"You taste good Wes," he said "just like I imagined..."

He then stepped back, giggling like a little girl, and started cleaning up like nothing ever happened.

That _did _just happen! How can he just forget about that? What the _hell!_

_..._Not that I'm complaining or anything.

* * *

A/N: Heeeeyyyyyyyy , get it in , Wes! ;D lolol. Awwh, well wasn't that cute!?...I Thought it was...though I did pull it right outta my ass last minute...So if it's crappy, I apologize, I just wanted to update again for you guys. 10 follows, 7 favorites, and 8 reviews!? YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D

(*****) Can anyone tell me what shows were on TV?! Hahaa, might be a bit hard (x

lol, anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! C'MON! I'LL LET YOU LICK WES' FACE! ;D

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Common Law...Michael Ealy and Warren Kole would _never _be able to leave my closet...

* * *

_*Rinnnggg*_

What the hell? Can't people see that I was trying to sleep?

_*Rinnngggg*_

...

_*Rinnnggg* *Rinnngggg*_

...

*_RINNNGGGG*_

Okay is it me, or is that sound getting louder?

...It also felt like my pillow was _breathing, _so it probably was just me,

...

_*Rinnnggg*_

At that, I lifted my head around and looked for the sorce of that annoying sound.

When it didn't ring again I finally noticed where I was. I had fallen alseep on the kitchen floor...

Curled up to Travis' chest.

He was still asleep next to me, one hand behind his head and one on his stomach. I took this time to really look at Travis. He was a very good-looking man, with his beautiful blue eyes, dark skin, and perfect smile. I wondered why I hadn't noticed that before. Suddenly, the feeling of jealousy for all those girl who slept with Tavis overwhelmed me. I knew I had to tell him soon before it was too late. Without realizing what I was doing, next thing I know, im on top of a sleeping Travis. I was straddling him and slowly caressing his face.

In other words, i've _totally_ lost my mind. Apparently, my body knew what it was doing because it sure as hell wasn't listening to my brain. After a minute, his eyes started to flutter open.

"Good morning." I told him with a small smile.

"Yeah, it is a good morning." Travis said as he brought the hand that was resting on his stomach up to my face. His voice was a bit raspy, but it was really sexy. "wish I could be woken up like this every morning."

At that point, I knew I had to tell him how I felt. With the way he was looking at me, it was just too much. Looking him straight in the eyes, I slowly started to lean forward. I stopped just centimeters away from his lips and waited. If he wanted to pull away, I gave him the option. But he didn't. He was just gazing up at me. He looked as if he wanted this as much as I did. That gave me a huge boost of confidence. Smirking at him, I leaned forward and took his bottom lip between my teeth. While gently biting and sucking on his lip, I continued teasing him, running my hands through his hair. Judging by the sounds he was making, he liked it just as much as I did. Tired of my teasing , Travis grabbed my face and pulled me in for a real kiss. Tongue and all. It was the most amazing kiss I'd ever had in my life and it was over all too soon. Panting like we had just run a mile, the man beneath me finally spoke up.

"What was that?"

"A kiss, smart-ass." I said as if it were the stupidest question ever.

"I know _that,_ I meant why?" He replied, ignoring the 'smart-ass' comment.

"Hey, you kissed me." I said smirking, "shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

"No way, Wes you kissed me first!" Travis said, looking at me with disbelief written all over his face.

"Uhh, no. That's where you are wrong." Smugness was just dripping from my voice. "I simply leaned in, _you_ kissed _me_."

"I-...Well you-...But ," Travis stuttered, "Whatever man, just do it again..."

Those words surprised me, but I didn't let it show.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, acting as if I hadn't heard the first time.

"Don't play stupid, Wes." He playfully glared up at me. "You heard me the first time, do I really have to repeat myself?"

"If you want me to get up, then no." I laughed as he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Fine, Wes. Will you just kiss me again? Please?" I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face at that moment. As soon as I leaned in, I was suddenly interrupted.

_*Rinnngggg*_

"Son of a bi-"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" Travis cut me off, reaching into his pocket. "It's just my phone, see?" I rolled my eyes and sat up next to him, playing with his hair as he talked on the phone. As I thought about our kiss, I started to smile. He actually liked me back. I, of course, wasn't going to tell him I loved him. It was way too soon. But I had a strong feeling that I wouldn't have to wait much longer to tell him. Flicking dried icing from the little curls on his head, I waited patiently for him to finish up his conversation on the phone.

"We gotta get down there, Captain said he had a very important case for us and we're already late." I stood up and pulled Travis up with me.

"I'll take a quick shower, take you home, get you changed, and then we'll go to work. Sound good?"

"Mhmm." He nodded his head, then continued his search for food. He would never stop eating, would he? With one last laugh, I turned and headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Wes?" I stopped right before turning the corner.

"Yeah?"

"Im pretty sure showering with a buddy will-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, Travis. You're such a perv."

His flirtatious smirk turned in to a full-blown laugh as I scoffed at him.

"And do I look _that_ easy?" He stopped as if he was thinking about.

...He was _actually thinking_ about it!

"What the hell, Travis! Seriously?" As I suspected, he burst into laughter again. I simply shook my head and continued towards the bathroom.

Alone.

I am _not_ that easy.

* * *

A/N: Awwwwhhh, that was so much fun to write ! They are just too cute. It's not over yet though, people! Soo, keep those reviews coming ! :D

Ohh, by the way , from the last chapter, these are the TV shows I had you guys guess.

1) Spongebob (obviously)  
2) Suits (looovveee that show :D )  
3) Numb3rs ( lolol, no one got that one)  
4) The Bodyguard.

Good job to those of you who got that correct. Especially **1stBonesFan** (who was kind enough to call me a freakin' tease ! This chapters' for you! ;D ) for getting 3 out of 4 ! Woohoo !  
Anyway, REVIEW ! :D

~Longer Wals-and-ShorterTalks.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: ( ) I own everthing inside those parenthesis .-.

* * *

It was a long day at the station. After driving around for hours and hours looking for a suspect, we came up with nothing. We were unbelievably stressed out at this point and wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. Because we were so wrapped up in this case, what happened that morning never came up. That is until we were finally going home.

Since I had taken Travis to work in my car, he had to ride back with me too. As soon as we reached my car, I was pushed up against my car door and Travis' face was a few inches away from mine. He looked at me for a minute before speaking just above a whisper.

"I've been waiting to do this all day." Then his lips were on mine. Even though we only kissed once, I hadn't realized how much I missed his lips until now. Grabbing his face and deepening the kiss, I felt his hands grab my waist and pull me closer. I knew we were getting carried away when his lips left mine and made a trail down to my neck, but we couldn't stop. Trying my hardest not to make a sound, I tried pulling his head away from my neck.

"Wait...Tr- ...Travis, hold on-"

After a while, my half-assed protest finnaly stopped him. He leaned in until his lips were right next to my ear.

"Mmm, what is it?" As he started nibbling on my ear, I was surprised that I could still talk.

"You do realize we're in the parking lot, right?"

"Mmhm."

"...and you don't give a damn, do you?"

"Nope." He said with a little laugh. I pushed him off of me and towards the front of the car so he could go to his side.

"As much as I would love to continue this, we are in a parking lot." I said as I opened the car door. "And, we have to get you home." I sat in the car and waited until he got in. Once he did, I started the car and we were off. After a minute of silence, Travis turned on the radio.

"Ohh, man, I love this song!" As soon as the song started I knew instantly what song it was.

"You don't seem like a big Beyoncé fan to me." I said looking over at him. He didn't reply to me as the voice on the radio started ( with him singing along ).

_Remember those walls I built, _

_Well baby they're tumbling down. _

_And they didn't even put up a fight, _

_They didn't even make a sound. _

I suprised him by singing the next words.

_I found a way to let you in, _

_But I never really had a doubt, _

_Standing in the light of your halo, _

_I got my angel now. _

At that point, we were sreaming the lyrics to the song at the top of our lungs. Even though we were off key and pretty sure we sounded like dying cats, we were having fun.

"We should make a band!" Travis said jokingly.

"Yeah, if you want to make millions of peoples' ears bleed..." He laughed with me as we pulled up to his apartment. After a ridiculously long goodnight kiss and a thank you from Travis, he walked up to his apartment. As I was going to drive away, I noticed his jacket left in the seat.

Deja vu or what?

Walking up to his apartment and lifted my hand to knock on the door when it flew open by itself. I was greeted by a smirking Travis.

"Took you long enough." After taking a second to think about what he meant, I gasped.

"You left your jacket in my car on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you mean..." He said trying to look as innocent as possible. The smirk was still visible on his face.

"You know exactly what I mean!" I shoved the jacket into his arms. "I'm not your personal maid, you jack-ass. Next time I won't be nice enough to bring it to you." I stood there, glaring at him as he spoke in a contemplative voice.

"Hmm," he hummed slowly. "you as my personal maid? I like that..."

"Don't even entertain that thought, Travis." I snapped at him.

"Oh, C'mon. Just imagine how cute you would look in that little maid costume-"

"Okay. That's it. This conversation is over." I turned around and began to take my leave when I was stopped. Travis' arms snaked around my waste and held me against his chest.

"Ohh, stop. You know I was kidding, baby." He had his head resting on my shoulder. "And don't you wanna know why I left my jacket in the first place?"

"No, not really."

"I did it _because_," he continued, ignoring my answer. "I wanted you to stay the night." He let me go enough to turn me around and slowly pull me towards the inside of his apartment.

"Umm...Travis, I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Of course it's a good idea!" He stated, pulling me completely into his apartment and closing the door. Pushing me up against it, he continued. "As a matter of fact, I think its a wonderful idea." Following his words was a mind blowing kiss. As much as I wanted to protest, I couldn't. Sometimes I wish I could just say no.

...but that wasn't always a bad thing.

* * *

A/N: omgomgomgomgOMG ! I'm sooooo sorry I dropped of the face of the earth for a few days ! D: I wanted to update but I never got the chance...I know, I suck ! But in return, I gave you lots and lots of TravisxWes ! Which is just beauuttiiffuullll ! :D lolol, I just love them soooo much. Btw, i chose the song 'Halo' by Beyonce because Michael Ealy is in the video. xD

Thank you soooooo much for the reviews, favorites, and follows ! They make me run around my house screaming, making people question my sanity. (: so please review !

~ LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Well since I'm done being dead, I decided to update! :D Hahaa, last chapter you guyssss ! D; Don't worry though, I'll start a new one soon if you like this one. (: Ohh, and sorry for the shortness...

Disclaimer:Common Law's not mine,  
so leave me alone.  
I don't own anything,  
except a really big stone... ( im a rapper dawg c: )

* * *

So I spent the night at Travis' place.

I know what you're thinking. So before your brain goes into full 'Fangirl Freakout' mode...No, we didn't sleep together.

Well, we did. But not like...you know. The whole 'bow-chika-wow-wow' . But we did make-out.

...A lot.

So that's how I ended up waking up (shirtless) in Travis' bed alone. Calling out his name a few times, I got no answer. I pulled the blankets from me to go search for him when I realized how cold it was on here. It was like a damn freezer! As I jumped right back under the sheets, I heard the front door open. Pretending to be asleep, I hear Travis walk up to the bedside and lean over me. He put one hand on my face as I sensed him leaning in. After a while, his lips were on mine in a sweet, chaste kiss. Wanting him to still believe I was sleep, I didn't kiss back. I just stayed there, enjoying the feeling of his lips. It was like kissing two little pillows.

...sheep pillows.

...sheep pillows with kissing powers of a god.

It was a simple, long kiss that ended all to soon. He pulled back , but his face was still near my face.

"You're so beautiful Wes," he whispered to himself as he played with my hair. "you have no idea how long i've wanted to tell you that. I love being with you and kissing you and...just you. I love you Wes."

OMG.

...Omgomgomgomgomgomg! Am I dying? Going crazy? Is this a dream? It can't be, I just woke up. Maybe I'm hearing things. Yeah, maybe it's that. Travis didn't really just say he loves me, right?

"I wish you loved me as much as I love you." He continued whispering to himself. "If only I could tell you this while you were awake."

He does love me! And how could he say that? I do love him back! Way more than he would ever know. Now since I know he feels the same way, I can finally tell him!

"You just did." I said, my eyes snapping open.

"What the-!" Travis jumped about five feet back when opened my eyes. I could obviously tell I scared the crap outta him.

Heh, someones guilty.

"And, obviously, I love you too." I said rolling over to my other side so he couldn't see the smile on my face.

3...

2...

1...

"Wait, what?" Travis said, crawling back over to the bed.

"You heard me." I mumbled into the pillow, making it sound like I was sleeping. Messing with him was just to fun. Flipping me onto my back and straddling me, he leaned in, closer to my face.

"So, you love me too?" He asked with a huge smile on his face.

"Huh? Ohh, no. I just this amazing dream of Channing Tatum." I lied, looking at his face turn from happiness to anger?

"_Channing Tatum_? Really Wes?" He said getting upset. "You know he has nothin' on me, right?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Kiss me again and maybe I'll decide." I said smirking up at him.

"Aye aye, Cap'n." He said before putting his lips onto mine for the second time that morning. Except this kiss was hotter.

Waaaayyyy , hotter.

Once we ran out of breath, he pulled away, grinning at me.

"Yeah, he has _nothing_ on you." I said, laughing as his eyes lit up and a seductive smile was placed on his face.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Gazing up at Travis, I grabbed his face and pulled his face to mine. With our lips barely touching, I spoke in a small, whispered voice.

"I really do love you, Travis. I've wanted to tell you that since that stupid fuck, Morgan showed up." I said, smiling up at him. Before I got to see his reaction, he started kissing me again. Between kisses, he kept repeating how much he loved me and how amazing I was. I still can't believe I was so scared to tell him how I felt! He felt the same the whole time, and I didn't even know. But who cares now, I had this amazing man for a boyfriend and I am the happiest I've ever been.

"Oh, and I got you something." He said, jumping off me and running over to a bag I didn't see him come in with. Digging into the bag, he grabbed onto the mystery item. With a smile slowly appearing on his face, he pulled out a...

_Maid costume_...

"Really Travis?!"

Okay, maybe not the happiest I've _ever_ been.

But it's pretty damn close...

**THE END****...FO REALS THIS TIME :D**

A/N: Mmmmm...Channing Tatum. c: Okay, so I didn't like the ending, it was really short, and it just seemed rushed. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed. Thank you allllll for taking the time to read, review, favorite, and follow. I can't even express how grateful I am! :D I love you guys. Well, as much as a person can love someone they don't know online...(: Well byeeeee, I promise, my next story will be better.

~LongerWalks-and-ShorterTalks .


End file.
